Communication networks are instrumental in the distribution and processing of information, including process control data. For example, industrial control systems (ICS), which may include process control systems (PCS), distributed control systems (DCS), programmable logic controller (PLC)-based systems supervisory control and data acquisition (SCADA) systems, and the like utilize communication networks to facilitate the production of goods and provision of essential services. Such communication networks may utilize Ethernet topologies in the dissemination of data throughout various portions of the network. The Ethernet topology can act as an information-processing junction between a remote data source and one or more local devices.